Start Again
by Zaywrites
Summary: Rein couldn't trust people. Fine doesn't know what love means anymore. Shade tries to pick up the pieces. Bright wants to stay alive. Their paths cross as they all wish to "start again".
1. Messed up life

**Start Again**

 _This story was inspired by one of the songs in One Ok Rock's latest album Ambitions_.

Fushigiboshi no Futagohime belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

 _Perfect_.

"Hey, she…she talked to me!" the pale-silver haired guy whisper shouted. Loud gasps filled the classroom.

"She?"

They didn't dare breathe as she passed by.

She sported the body of a tennis model. Long hair tumbled down her waist, long legs strode with confidence, eyes flashed with dignity, head lifted with pride, lips curled to a smirk.

"Kitagawa! You mean, _she_?!" the students couldn't keep their emotions at bay at the sight of her.

She's just too _damn_ perfect.

"That…that Rein Kazehaya chatted you?! What on earth did you do, you punk?!" some guys blurted in envy.

Rein, upon hearing this, couldn't stop a grin. She turned and walked towards Toma Kitagawa who kept on bragging about his exclusive chat with her.

Rein Kazehaya is just too _perfect_ for plebeians like them.

"Kitagawa-kun…" She started. She didn't have to clear her throat to earn their full attention.

"Thank you for helping me write my term paper. I knew I could count on you. See you next Saturday." She faked a smile, took a step back to bow and walked away.

"S-see you next Saturday, Kazehaya!" Toma exclaimed, hoping she heard him. Rein simply waved a hand in reply, not bothering to turn around.

"Damn you, Kitagawa! Did she just ask you out?!" a guy growled as he grabbed Toma by the collar.

Toma chuckled at how his classmates lost their minds in envy.

"Come on, it's not my fault that she chose to ask me for help. Lucky that my brain's several step ahead of you guys." Toma bragged.

"You deserve to die!" they screamed tackling him on the ground.

"Hey, hey! It hurts!" Toma choked out, trying to escape his friends' wrath.

* * *

Rein Kazehaya.

She's the epitome of perfection. A girl envied and admired by many.

"Rein, this is Lione Mizushima."

"Lione, this is Rein Kazehaya," the photographer introduced.

Rein gave a bland smile and was about to walk away but Lione moved quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Kazehaya-san! You're so beautiful," Lione beamed.

"You look beautiful yourself, Michimiya-san," says Rein as she suppressed the urge to scoff.

Lione laughed lightly. "It's Mizushima, Kazehaya-san…" she corrected.

"Ah, sorry." Rein smiled sheepishly. She turned to the photographer and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the meaning of this?" she grumbled, eyes closing to slits.

The photographer sighed, scratching his neck.

"Her mother asked me to arrange a photo-shoot with you. It seems like Mizushima-san admires you," the photographer convinced.

Rein scoffed. "Oh, really?" Sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"I knew this would happen. Okay, her mom bribed me to put her daughter in the magazines no matter what," he explained.

Rein clicked her tongue in annoyance. "So the best option is to use me? Pathetic." she protested.

"Don't think like that, Rein. Look, her mom's pretty influential in this industry. You could benefit from this too." the photographer offered, trying to ease the situation.

"No matter how I look at it, I'm being used and I don't like it." Rein hissed and walked out.

* * *

 _People are always either lying to me or using me. Ingrate humans._

Rein kicked her discarded shoes on the side and slumped on the couch as soon as she reached her apartment.

Her phone suddenly vibrated.

"Yes?" she tiredly spoke.

"Rein? You're photographer and the entire team informed me about you cancelling today's photoshoot. Is that true?" Her mom's venomous tone rang on the other line.

Rein rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes. I'm tired so please –"

"Why did you do that?!" Elsa yelled.

"What do you mean 'why'? I'm so sick of it!" Rein bit back.

"You're going back to apologize. Now." Elsa rigidly commanded. Rein knows that there's no point in talking back. Her mom always wins anyway.

"I bet you know how important it is for you to appear in this month's issue. Don't let me down." Elsa reminded or more like threatened.

Before Rein could say anything, Elsa ended the call.

Her hand fell limply on her side, eyes stared blankly on the rotating ceiling fan.

Out of anger, Rein threw her phone on the wall, its pieces scattering on the floor.

Satisfied by what she did, she took a deep breath and pulled on a nonchalant expression.

* * *

"Ah! Kazehaya-san!" Lione rushed to her.

Rein did her best to avoid the girl's frantic eyes.

"Are you –"

"Sorry 'bout earlier, Lione. I'm just stressed from school and work," says Rein as she settled herself in front of the full-length mirror and began applying makeup.

Lione's eyes lit up. "I-I thought I made you mad. I'm glad you're okay, Kazehaya-san!" she exclaimed.

Rein felt irritated at the girl's cheerful expression but was careful to hide it. "Please call me Rein, I called you Lione, didn't I?" she spoke with equal enthusiasm and flashed a near-genuine smile.

Lione couldn't stop a smile. "R-really? Is that okay?"

 _Dumb girl. If it's not okay would I even suggest it?_ Rein stopped herself from saying that out loud. "Of course. I'm looking forward to work with you from now on." She faked a smile and extended a hand.

Lione clasped her outstretched hand. "I feel so honored!"

"Lione, you're up!" the staffs called.

"I'll see you later, Kaze— ah, Rein-san." Lione smiled. Rein replied with a nod.

As soon as Lione left the room, Rein pressed a palm on her forehead and sighed.

"Whatever you do, we'll never be friends, Mizushima."

* * *

"Rein, you're going to transfer."

Rein choked on her tea. "What?" she spluttered.

"Manners, Rein! Don't choke on your tea!" Elsa scolded.

Rein wiped her lips before speaking again. "Why am I transferring?" she asks, trying to set aside her feelings.

"Your school is to head over heels on you. You couldn't possibly study there without getting bothered every day. Besides, it was Sophie who recommended this school." Elsa notified, running her fingertips on the cup's rim.

"Sophie?"

"Yes. Pack up your bags. You're leaving at dawn." Elsa commanded before leaving her daughter to proceed with her work.

Rein scoffed. "Of course. As if I have a choice."

 _19 years and my life is still a mess. Will I die like this?_


	2. Rein Kazehaya Arc

**Her Story**

 _The girl at the farthest corner_

* * *

 _Everything_.

She has everything.

She just failed to see every little thing that makes her above everybody else.

She's tall, that's why she's always placed at the back: during class pictures, queues, performances, seating arrangements and other things where height matters.

She's pretty. Her mom's one of Japan's supermodels after all.

She's kind. She took it after her late father.

But, she never knew all these things. All she believes is that she couldn't trust people. They lie, cheat, and hurt others for their own benefit. That's how the world revolves. That's simply how it works.

She always sat at the farthest corner of the classroom. From grade school to middle school, she always selected that chair – secluded, far, out of reach. Her classmates treated it as bad luck or whatsoever. No one sat there except her.

"Kazehaya? Oh, the creepy student from 3-B?"

"Shh, she might hear you."

"I want her to hear it."

Rein glumly sat on her chair, resting her head on the desk. Her hair splayed all over, dull eyes fixed on the clouds, dry lips mumbling a countdown, ears waiting for the bell signaling the end of class.

That's how she spends her day. _Always_.

Go to school.

Ignore the spiteful comments.

Go home.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

She lived like that for 15 years. Her life has been manipulated. All her life she has been fulfilling the wishes and expectations of others.

 _Live up to our expectations_. She's likely to be scarred for life, after all those seemingly impossible ventures her mom wanted her to take.

People like her, mostly, either grew tired of life or stopped chasing after their dreams.

"Rein, will you tie your hair? Just this once if you don't like exposing your face to people," the teacher encouraged. It's the closing ceremony and it's a must to look presentable.

Rein nodded. She gently pulled her disheveled hair up and neatly tied it.

"Look? You're beautiful with your hair tied up," the teacher commented, handing her a small mirror.

 _Lies_.

It's not like she don't believe them. It's not because she's weak or has an inferiority complex.

" _You look human today, Kazehaya."_

" _The beggar knows how to tie her hair."_

" _That's not surprising. Even insects have brains after all."_

 _"Shut up, idiots. Kazehaya always looked pretty since day one."_

She's tired of it. She can't distinguish which are truths or lies.

That was until, before it happened.

"Kazehaya! We're trying to ward off evil spirits in this school." A tall, tan-skinned brunette approached her. She glanced over the group and estimates that there are seven or eight people behind him.

"H-huh?" was all she could reply.

"Look at you." The guy scanned her from head to toe. "You look like an evil spirit yourself." He mocked. The other guys laughed derisively.

"I'm not-" Rein tried to escape the situation. Though she's used to these guys fooling around, she felt that this time is different – like they plan to hurt her or even kill her for real.

"You're going with us tonight. Bring your talismans," the guy belittled, ruffling her hair in mockery.

"But…but I-"she choked out. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Say anything else and you'll regret it. You got me?" the guy intervened, pulling a handful of her hair and shoved her aside.

She could only nod, too frightened to talk back.

"Are you sure she's the right bait?"

"Come on, man. Don't tell me you didn't notice how he stared at this girl…" the guy paused, eyeing the distressed girl. "Even if she looks pathetic like this." He jeered. Rein sniffed, trying to pull herself up.

"Perhaps, it's out of pity." they mocked.

"Right."

 _Stupid cowards. Why use someone so trivial like her as bait?_

She knows that these people will use her to fulfill their objectives or whatever purpose it is.

That night, those senior students took her in an abandoned swimming pool.

"I want to go home!" she kicked and screamed but her efforts are useless.

One of the guys kicked her knees. "Shut up or we'll cut your tongue!" he yelled, grabbing her hair.

Rein could only bite her lip to muffle another scream.

The moment the guy loosened his grip on her hair, she tried to escape but they pushed her in the muddy pool. She couldn't breathe. She flailed her arms, begging for help. Her chest felt heavier, the air rapidly leaving her lungs, choking her mercilessly.

Before everything went black, she's positive she saw a blonde guy pulling her out of the pool.

The moment she woke up, the bastards are gone.

"Are you okay? Obviously not. Do you feel better now?" Was the first thing she heard. She can still fee the lightness of her head, the dryness of her throat, and the pain in her knees.

"Y-yes." she rasped, coughing out some water.

"That's good to know. I was scared you might die, you know." He chuckled.

Rein couldn't believe her ears. Someone with genuine and utmost sincerity asked about her health.

"I'm sorry. I did something you might not like but I did it to save you." he muttered, ears turning red.

"I performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation..." he admits, a blush spreads across his face. Rein felt her face heat up after his words sank in.

"Ah...y-you mean...uh..." she tried to keep the conversation but the words are caught in her throat.

The next thing she knew was she's trapped in those crimson eyes a-glimmer with interest.

She knew she looked pitiful that's why he's wasting time talking to her.

Just out of _pity_.

Right.

She suddenly felt a hand reach out to touch her face and wiped a stray tear on her bloodshot eye.

"It's okay. You can cry. Scratch that. _Please_ cry. I've never seen you cry before." he encouraged, thoughtfully brushing her long tresses. The way his hands laced on every strand made her feel safe. He looked at her, like she's the most fragile thing on earth.

Blushing, he immediately withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to force you to cry. I'm not like those bullies." his words dropping to mumbles. "It's just...it's just-!" he paused, pondering deeply.

Sighing, he said, "I know that there's so much going on in your head right now. You've bottled up so much feelings that I'm scared you'll keep them forever. Crying doesn't equate to weakness." He suddenly grew serious. "Cry while you still can. There'll come a time when you can't feel anything anymore. It's...the saddest thing...to not feel anything...to feel nothing." he muttered, gritting his teeth as thoughts flashed back in his mind.

Rein grew curious about the young man before her.

"Please...cry. It's better to feel pain than to feel nothing at all." he urged, giving her cold hands a gentle squeeze.

His eyes were so beautiful that she felt like drowning.

A single tear fell then it multiplied to hundreds. Rein buried her head in her palms and cried her heart out. Tears streamed down her cheeks and it seems like they're not going to stop soon.

She quietly reminisced all her sufferings.

 _Pain, sorrow, sadness_...

She savored her few minutes of freedom and solitude.

She has never felt this free before. This guy, with the most beautiful face and attitude, released her from the clutches of the past and her current situation.

He felt the pain in every tear she sheds. He gently lifted her face and brushed the tears away.

Rein looked up and saw a satisfied smile on his face, adding to his handsome features.

"Let me ask again...do you feel better now?"

She smiled. "I've never felt this better before."

"We'll never let those guys hurt you again. I'll make sure to protect you and..." he went on and on with his promises but Rein couldn't catch everything.

But, one thing is for sure, she gained a friend - one whom she can trust.

* * *

"I rented a studio-type apartment near Hiruzen Dai Gaku. We can catch up about many things later. I have lots to tell you." Rein chirped as she strode in the hallway. Several unfamiliar faces welcomed her, like they're anticipating her arrival.

"The teachers are right. Rein Kazehaya will be attending our school," some students cheered, their heads followed every step she makes.

"I've seen her in the magazines. She looks prettier than the pictures," the girls beamed. Rein smirked. Compliments are music to her ears.

She waved a hand and smiled, causing them to squeal.

"She waved at me!"

"You mean she waved at _us_!"

"Sophie, is there anyone who can help me adjust here?" the young model asked.

 _"Hmm, let's see. Well, you know my brother very well, but he's pretty busy these days. Altezza's there too..."_

Rein cringed at the mere mention of the girl's name. The way they parted in middle school was not so great after all.

" _...I don't know if you still remember them. Fango might be your classmate, he's the guy who confessed to you back in grade school._ "

Rein pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Do you know anyone I could count on?" she asked, growing impatient.

" _Let me think..."_

Too absorbed in the phone conversation, Rein failed to notice a group of students scurrying out of the faculty office.

"We'll never forget this kids! Prepare yourselves!" the head teacher screeched, veins appearing on his forehead. He slammed a thick violation record on the floor, papers scattering everywhere.

Rein ignored the scene and continued walking. "I'm sorry, Sophie. What was it ag-" she dropped her phone after bumping her face on someone's hard chest.

She picked up her phone and lifted her face. Dark blue eyes stared at her.

"I'm sorry..." she sheepishly grinned and walked away. She could feel his stare buried on her back.

 _He will kill me. Why is he here?! Did he notice my face?_

 _"Rein? Are you still there?"_

"Ah...y-yes, Sophie..."

" _I forgot to mention, Shade Serizawa-kun is there too_."

Rein felt her throat constrict as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

* * *

 **feed backs:**

RandomPerson: More virtual hugs to you too. Thank you for reviewing all my stories and throwing a welcome back party for me.

Miyuki Chiyo: You're as great as ever. Thank you for the fave, follow, and review.

KingMaverick: Thank you for all those long reviews. I really, really appreciate them.


End file.
